You shook me all night long
by Anglvoice84
Summary: Misao Makimachi thought moving to the city would be her big chance to be a famous photographer, but cut to 5 years later she had all but given up and accepted her life as a stripper until a chance encounter with a gorgeous lawyer led to a night of passion and changes. Rated M for Sex
1. Chapter 1

_You shook me all night long…._

The sounds of ACDC blared in the background as Misao Makimachi took a twirl on the metal pole at her job, Enishi's, while staring blankly into the crowd of oversexed and sex-hungry men throwing paper money onto the stage where she performed. She heavy sighed as her completed her set with an upside down slide down the pole. When she finished the men applauded as her collected the money on the stage and walked backstage.

 _Can't believe this is my life_ , she thought as she walked to her vanity and shoved the money into her drawer and locked it with the key on her wrist. _A stripper! How low could I get. As least I don't have to get all naked._ "Ugh, I need a drink!"

Putting on a robe, she walked out to the front bar and sat on a stool while her best friend and bartender, Karou Kamiya gave her a half smile. "Rough night Misao?"

"God I hate this job Karou. Can I have a vodka tonic?" Karou nodded and mixed up two drinks and came over to where Misao sat.

Karou looked at her best friend with sad eyes. This isn't what they expected when they came to New York. They had been two bright-eyed innocent 18 year old girls with big dreams, whereas now they were 24, working as a bartender and stripper to help pay the bills that their passions could not. Karou had dreams of being a set designer for Broadway while Misao dreamed of being a famous photographer; 6 years later they had only done small shows and sold art at local farmers markets and festivals, which wasn't enough to pay for their tiny studio apartment downtown.

"Life hasn't been so good to us huh?" Misao stared at Karou as they both sipped on their drinks.

"Yeah, but we're still fighting and we're still here!" Karou saw Misao smile.

While beknownst to them as the two girls clinked glasses, two men were staring at them quietly with icy blue and violet eyes.

Aoshi Shinomori hadn't been to a strip club in years. It wasn't really his scene and usually wouldn't have even bothered to go had it not been his best friend's bachelor party. He looked over at his best friend Sanosuke "Sano" Sagara who seemed to be having the time of his life as he whooped and applauded the girls on stage. Aoshi smirked to himself, thinking if people didn't know Sano they wouldn't believe he was a brillant attorney, what with his messy, spikey hair and huge body and laissez-faire attitude of drinking, smoking and gambling, but he and Aoshi had met at Harvard and had been partners and close friends ever since. To the left of Aoshi was the third part of their little friendship and business partner, Kenshin Himura, who Aoshi had worked with at a previous law firm when he was fresh out of law school. He and Sano had become fast friends and the three had decided five years ago to open their own firm on the lower east side, which was doing better than they expected, making them very successful.

Aoshi saw Kenshin blush as one girl lay spread eagle on the stage. "How did we get roped into this again?" Aoshi leaned over to Kenshin and asked.

Kenshin chuckled, "Well, you had to introduce Sano to your cousin 4 years ago and now they are getting married, that's how. So this is your entire fault!"

Aoshi rolled his eyes and looked towards the bar, where a pair of teal blue eyes caught his attention causing him to freeze. Sitting on a stool, laughing with the bartender, was a petite woman with black hair and blue highlights. Aoshi took in her outfit of a light satin robe and hot pink stilettos to mean she was a stripper at the club, but while Aoshi would normally disregard her, something made him soften towards her and continue his looking. Aoshi could see out of the corner of his eye that Kenshin was looking in that same direction. A black leather bra was sticking out from the robe and felt his groin harden. She was beautiful, but there was something else about her Aoshi couldn't put her finger on.

"You fancy the girl or the bartender?" Aoshi inquired.

"Bartender. Her blue eyes and long black hair are stunning." Kenshin offered not looking away.

"Good," Aoshi said standing up from his table. "Because I think we could use another round!"

Kenshin catching his drift followed him to the bar, towards the two young goddesses.

"You almost done right?" Asked Karou as she made her way back to Misao with another vodka tonic.

"Only one more dance and I am done!" Misao answered greedily grabbing the drink, but stopping when she saw a dark figure in the form of her boss, Enishi Yukishiro, making his way over to them. "Oh, no! Look out Karou, your sleazy admirer is coming over and you know he's going to give me a hard time."

Karou groaned as Enishi stood over Misao. "Why Karou, you look very lovely tonight! How's my favorite bartender? Any chances you will grace us with your presence tonight on stage my lovely." Enishi looked at her with heated eyes as he held Karou's hand.

Karou ripped her hand away in disgust. "What do you want? I'm staying on top of orders and Misao has been dancing all night!"

"Ah yes, Misao!" Enishi turned towards the girl. "Shouldn't you be shaking your thing for a boob job right about now?!" Enishi laughed as Misao cleanched her fist debating if hitting her boss was worth it.

"I get a 15, then I have my last dance of the night, ok? Get off my ass and leave us alone I'm going back now!"

"Tsk, tsk, my little Misao," Enishi hissed making Misao cringe. "You should watch that temper of yours, could make you very unemployed and with your lack of steady photography jobs, you and I both know you cannot afford to do anything, but strip"

"Go to hell Enishi!" Misao spat tossing her drink in his face.

Enishi, hating to be embarrassed, slapped her so hard, Misao fell off the stool. Karou went to her friend's side, but Enishi pushed her to the side hard. Misao stared at Enishi with defiance. Enishi's eyes were red with rage as he raised his fist to hit her again, but before he could Misao saw him on his back, pinned to the top of the bar, with a very large, handsome man's hands on his throat.

Aoshi was seeing red. Walking over to the bar, he saw a man walk over to the girl he was interested in and hover over her. Judging from his body language, he appeared to be berating her. Whatever he had said must have pissed off his beauty, because she threw her drink in his face. Aoshi smirked at her feistiness, but next thing he knew she was slapped hard by the man and lying flat on her back. Not knowing what came over him, Aoshi pounced on the man before he could strike the girl again.

"Who… the hell…. are you?" Enishi gasped as Aoshi tightened his grasp slightly.

"Are you ladies ok?" Aoshi heard Kenshin ask as Aoshi saw him help the two girls up out of the corner of his eye.

"Thanks to you!" said the bartender gently to Kenshin before glaring at Enishi in anger.

"Aoshi let him go," Kenshin said. Aoshi put the man down and stepped in front of the blue haired girl.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Enishi spat.

"I'm a patron who doesn't tolerate men smacking around defenseless women," Aoshi challenged as the girls staring at him in bewilderment.

"Those girls work for me, so I will treat them any way I choose." Enishi glared at the girl behind Aoshi with a smirk that made Aoshi's blood boil.

"Not anymore!" screamed a voice that took the men by surprise.

The little blue haired girl stepped forward, clutching the hand of her friend. "We quit Enishi! I hate this job and this whole place."

Enishi became enraged as Aoshi looked at the girl with amazement. "Where the hell are you going to go? You think your art will pay your rent?" Enishi chuckled, trying to intimidate the girls.

"Anywhere but here!" screamed the bartender as they began making their way to the back.

"Well if you quit then you can't go back stage," laughed Enishi. The girls froze.

"Our stuff and my money are back there!" The blue haired goddess said with new worry in her eye.

"That belongs to me…."Enishi tried to finish the rest but Aoshi snapped and put him into a rough headlock!

"By law that stuff belongs to them, so you cannot deny them that! Kenshin, can you escort them to the back?" Aoshi turned to a surprised Kenshin, who nodded and ushered the girls backstage.

Aoshi released Enishi, who proceeded to make threats and scream, while Aoshi calmly waited for the girls by the stage door.

Kenshin walked out five minutes later with the bartender who was closely followed by the blue haired girl.

The two quickly made their way out, stopping by Sano and his group of friends to tell them they were cutting out. With each man holding on to the hand of a girl, they then proceeded to leave the club.

"Fucking Enishi!" spat Karou as she screwed a Virginia Slim into her mouth and lit it up. She was shaking like a leaf. "Are you ok Misao?"

Misao was still in shock and stole a few puffs off of Karou's cigarette before answering. "I'm fine. You know I'm tough." She paused. "Did we really just quit?" Karou smirked. "We did! Thanks to them."

The two turned to their saviors, who were standing next to them, allowing the girls to compose themselves. Misao took inventory of the men who saved her. The smaller one had dark, fiery red hair that hung in a sloppy, low ponytail. He had a criss cross scar on his left cheek and violet eyes. He was dressed in a pair of dark jeans that looked expensive and a magenta polo shirt under a white sports coat. The other one, the man who pinned Enishi to the bar, was about a foot taller than his friend with black hair that reached the nape of his neck and a long fringe brushed lightly over his icy- blue eyes. He was wearing black jeans and an expensive black silk shirt with white pinstripes. Misao couldn't help but notice how his tight jeans showed off his rockin' ass!

"Hey," Misao called out to the men, getting their attention. The taller one stared at her intently. "Thank you so much for what you did. Most men don't usually help when Enishi starts up with us. What you did…that meant a lot to me. Thank you."

The red head, who was in an intense eye lock with Karou who was blushing like a virgin, nodded while the other one spoke. "He's done that before?" Misao nodded, "First time he hit me, but he has done it to the other girls as well." She paused. "I'm Misao Makimachi and this is my friend, Karou Kamiya."

Karou now hearing her name, smiled. "I'm sorry we ruined your night. If you want to get back to your friends we can catch a taxi back to our place."

"Actually, we really weren't enjoying ourselves all that much," said the red head. "I'm Kenshin Himura and this is my friend, Aoshi Shinomori. Are you girls hungry?"

The two girls were slightly taken back but softened, nodding to the two guys in unison.

Before Karou or Misao knew it they were walking down the street with the two men who gave them their new freedom.

Aoshi tried not to look at Misao as he and her walked casually behind Karou and Kenshin who were sharing a cigarette and chatting it up like they were old friends. Aoshi tried not to star at the beautiful girl next to him, afraid she would see the effect she was having on him. He looked at her as she walked beside him. She was dressed in a pair of ripped jeans that were so tight Aoshi couldn't help but notice her round, plump ass. She had on a light blue wife-beater tee underneath a grey zipper hoodie. She still had she make-up and hair done from the club, but Aoshi could help but think of how beautiful she would look first thing in the morning. _Where did that come from?_ He thought.

"You guys ever eat here?" Aoshi heard Misao ask him. They had stopped in front of this small brick front store with the words, "Angelo's" in front in red neon. Aoshi shook his head no as he held the door open for Misao and Karou.

"Oh well you guys are in for a treat then!" Misao cooed. "Karou and I are frequent flyers here."

"Well then, Miss Karou, you and Miss Misao must tell us what's good. Aoshi and I don't eat out at pizzerias that much."

The girls waved to an older plump man behind the count who greeted them warmly and directed them to a booth in the back. The four slid into the booth with Aoshi and Kenshin in the middle and the girls on either side. A middle aged waitress came over and greeted the girls. "Karou and Misao? How are my girls tonight?"

"Don't ask Maria! Please don't ask!" Misao rolled her eyes and snorted, generating a smile laugh from their waitress.

"Well, are we getting your usual?" Aoshi arched an eyebrow, which made Misao blush.

"Of course, but let's also get a half cheese and half pepperoni and two large rice balls cut in half," ordered Karou.

"And beer!" stated Misao almost shouting. "Two pitched of beer and keep them coming, until you have to peel me off the floor." They all laughed as the waitress went to put in their order.

The four fell into some small talk while they waited.

"So what do you guys do for a living?" inquired Karou.

"We're lawyers. We actually own a small firm on the lower east side with our friend Sano, who was the lucky bachelor back at the club," said Kenshin.

"What kind of law," Misao asked Aoshi, leaning into him slightly.

"A variety, but mostly civil suits and business law," Aoshi said looking at Misao warmly, making her blush again.

When food arrived and the four ate ravenously with the conversation and beer flowing freely. When the bill came the guys offered to pay it but the two women they were with were very stubborn, thus causing them to split it.

Saying good night to the couple behind the counter and heading out into the street. Aoshi wasn't sure what to do at this point. He wanted her, badly, but he didn't want to push her, he was a stranger after all. He mind was going crazy as he and Misao locked eyes, she shivered under his glance. Aoshi was lost in her beautiful orbs until he heard Kenshin say, "Would you like to come back with me to my place Miss Karou and watch a movie?"

Aoshi chuckled. Kenshin hated movies and the way Karou was draped over him right now; he highly doubted that they were going to watching much of anything tonight. Karou nodded and went over to Misao. Aoshi swore he saw her whisper something into Misao's ear and while she wasn't sure, he had a pretty good hunch what about.

Watching Karou get into the cab with Kenshin, Misao had to smile at what Karou had whispered into her ear, "Can you believe how freaking lucky we are, no offense, if he didn't offer his place, you would have been sleeping outside tonight." Misao laughed and quietly gave her the finger. _You go girl! S_ he laughed in her head, neither her nor Karou had had any kind of sex in a LONG time, so she was due. Misao turned to the handsome, mystery in front of her and a dirty thought crossed her mind. _I was due too!_

"Would you like to call it a night or can I interest you in some tea? Maybe I can show you my photography," Misao asked hopefully.

Aoshi held his stare. _That stare,_ she thought _. What is it about that stare that made me so turned on?_

When Aoshi nodded, Misao lead the way. Their apartment was only right at the end of the block, so it was a short walk and luckily their apartment was only on the second floor, so Misao and Aoshi had gotten there fairly quickly. Letting them both in, Misao put the kettle on and sat with Aoshi on her couch. She was slightly embarrassed, here she was this former stripper living in a studio apartment that only have screens up to act as a door for her and Karou's beds. Karou's art supplies were all over in one corner while Misao's cameras and prints were on the table in the other corner.

"I'm sorry we don't have a lot to offer you, but at least this couch is comfy," Misao offered.

"Why are you sorry?" Aoshi asked in a light whisper.

"I don't know, you stuck your neck out for me and now you're in my tiny apartment," Misao looked down at her hands embarrassed. "As you can see Karou and I have been struggling here, which is really the only reason I was stripping to begin with. I hate that I did that, but even now I don't know what I'm going to do without that money." Misao felt Aoshi's hand rubbing her back, while the other one tilted her chin up to meet his eyes.

"Please don't be embarrassed. We have all been there and from what I can see with all these prints, you definitely have a talent," said Aoshi lightly pointing to the prints on the table.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Misao couldn't help but ask.

Aoshi let out a chuckle that surprised Misao. "Why? Because you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met and I would love to get to know you more," and with that Aoshi gently pressed his lips to hers in a light kiss, which was then returned by Misao with tentative lips. Misao opened her lips slightly and Aoshi hungrily slipped his tongue in, deepening the kiss.

Suddenly the whistle of the kettle from the small kitchenette broke the trance, sending Misao running to the stove while Aoshi looked on with lust in his eyes.

Aoshi couldn't take it anymore. This woman was driving him made with her subtle moves. The way she curled her finger around a strand of hair, the way she made small sighs when he kissed her, the way she smelled of honeysuckle from her conditioner. Aoshi couldn't wait anymore and got up to follow her to the stove, where she was turning off the kettle. Without her looking, Aoshi snaked his arms around her petite waist and pulled her close to his body, while he moved her hair to the other side and attacked the nape of her neck aggressively with kisses and little nips. This warranted a little moan from Misao, which made his cock harden.

"How am I supposed to make your tea if you are doing that?" she stammered, leaning into his kisses.

Aoshi spun her around touched his forehead to hers and whispered low, "Not all that interested in tea at the moment." Misao smiled and wound her hands around his neck and pressed a lust filled kiss on his lips. Aoshi's head was spinning and he was drunk from her. His hands found their way to her hair and he entangled them in there while slowly backing her out of the kitchenette area. Misao broke the kiss to lead him by the hand to her bed on the other side of one of the screens, where Aoshi playfully picked her up and lightly slammed her on the bed. Aoshi began trailing kisses down her neck, making his way to her breast, which he cupped and gently ran his thumb over the light fabric. Misao moaned.

Aoshi's fingers found the bottom of the shirt and began pulling it up over her head, only breaking the kiss to allow her to take it and her bra off. Aoshi licked his lips at white creamy mounds in front of him and latched his mouth onto one of her pert nipples. Misao mewed and threw her head back, as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Aoshi was between her thighs and felt the heat radiating her from nether region upon his hardened groin. He stopped and removed his shirt and pants, so he was only in his boxers and returned to his assault on her breast while he unbuttoned her pants and slid them off to reveal her hot pink g-string. Misao arched her back into his touch, writhing under him.

Aoshi smiled against her skin as her made his way down, knowing their night had just begun.

This man was driving her mad, she was already seeing stars and they hadn't even had sex yet. "Aoshi" she moaned as he ran his rough hands over her sensitive thighs and made his hand to her hot sex. Cupping her sex, Misao felt a heat fill her belly. He slipped his middle finger into her while his thumb caressed her clit, he began pumping his finger into there. Misao bucked her hips and began nibbling on his ear as Aoshi inserted another digit into her wet vagina. "Oh ,my…Aoshi… I," Misao stammered.

"Yes, beautiful, do it," Aoshi whispered huskily into her ear, "Come for me! I want to feel you clench around me." With that Misao, gave a loud scream as Aoshi licked the juices off his fingers.

"You are so sweet!" Aoshi muttered, staring at her as he made his way down. His head nestled between her thighs and Misao felt his tongue take a long, lingering lick over her vagina, which caused her hips to buck like crazy.

As if taking the cue from his prey, Aoshi lustfully, stuck his tongue in and out of her sex. It didn't take long for her to cum and Aoshi lapped up her juices and began kissing his way up to he again, but Misao had a different idea. Squirming from underneath him, Misao sat him on the bed facing her. Kneeing before him, Misao observed Aoshi's eyes get wide as she licked and kissed his engorged member before sticking as much as she could in her mouth, which was hard since he was so big. With her hands and her mouth she pleasured him, forcing her name from his lips in the form of a moan, "Misao"

When she felt his balls tighten, he stopped her. In one fluid movement, he threw her on the bed and climbed on top of her and covered her mouth with kisses. His skilled hand removed her g-string quickly, leaving him to gaze at her with mischief in his eyes. Sensing she was ready, he removed his boxers, crawled in between her legs and pushed himself into her, citing a yelp of joy from Misao. Misao and Aoshi moaned in unison at the sudden friction and she wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed him into her. Aoshi began to pump himself in and out of her, harder and faster with each pump as she met him thrust for thrust. Misao felt the pressure in her stomach start to become too much. "Aoshi" she cried out.

"Yes, beautiful, cum with me," his whisper dripping with lust. "Let's come together beautiful."

With that, Aoshi pushed into her and together they met their climax together.

Aoshi, laid there on top of her gasping for breath as she lightly scratched her nails over his back.

After what felt like an eternity, Aoshi rolled to his side and spooned Misao into his arms and laid sweet, soft kisses on top of her head. They lay their whispering to each other in bliss, until Misao nervously cleared her throat.

"So is this it?" Misao asked him with worry in her eyes.

Aoshi stiffened and brought his eyes to stare at her intently. Misao sensing his confusion continued, "I don't have sex a lot with men, to be honest, this is the first time in a year I've had any, but usually when I meet men and they hear what I do they run for the hills and leave me alone."

Aoshi tried to hide the rage within him, _how could anyone run from this angel?_ "Misao, my life hasn't been all easy and my past is pretty checkered and while I am successful, my job doesn't define me, so I have no intention of running for the hills. If anything, the only place I want to run to is your embrace."

Tears welded up in her eyes and Aoshi kissed her forehead. "By the way, I was going to mention it before we fell into bed together, but I have a friend who owns a photography company and I think you would be a perfect addition to her team."

Misao's heart almost leaped out of her chest. "Are you sure she'd hire me?"

Aoshi smiled, "Absolutely, she owes me a favor, but enough if she didn't, I'm sure your talent would get you hired in an instant."

Misao responded by pressing into him with a hard kiss, which brought on the momentum for round two. That night,completely spent from hours of pleasure, Aoshi drifted off to sleep with his arms wrapped around his beautiful angel and when he awoke in the morning, it was the beginning of a whole new life together.

In the next chapter, see what happened a year after their first meeting.

Also, I will be doing a bit from Karou and Kenshin's POV once the Aoshi and Misao two parter is complete J


	2. Chapter 2

So finally a conclusion to my first story! I hope you all like it! Please leave comments. Will begin the Karou/Kenshin POV when I am able to. :)

Chapter 2: One Year later

One year. That's what it will be since Aoshi came into her life. Misao could hardly contain the happiness in her smile. So much had happened in that one year, that Misao could hardly believe it. She wasn't a stripper anymore and that was solely because of her beloved Aoshi.

The next day after that first night together, Misao woke up to a whole new life. Aoshi had spent all of the next day with her, treating her to breakfast, walking around her neighborhood; he even took her to his apartment. After that, they became inseparable. Aoshi gave her more love and comfort than any man alive.

Before long, she and Aoshi were seeing each other every night and even going to his cousin, Megumi's wedding to his business partner, Sano. Karou and Kenshin had begun a relationship as well, which allowed all of them to hang out at together at the wedding. They had all become a great little family and it was Aoshi who had become a part of Misao's life in a big way.

"Misao, do you have those prints?" Misao snapped out of her daze to see her new boss Tae walk over to her with a smile on her face. Misao smiled back. She had grown to love the woman she worked for and Tae was equally impressed with Misao's work. They did a lot of photography for advertisements and billboards which was so fun to Misao, but it also gave her great connections in the art world which allowed her to have multiple showings of her work; she even sold a few pieces. "You, here you go Tae, that's the last of the day's work for me. I need to get running."

Tae smiled knowing full well what she was busy tonight doing, "Meeting your beloved Aoshi tonight?"

"Of course," Misao said with a slight bounce in her answer. "Tonight's our anniversary and I have a great big surprise for Aoshi." Giving Tae a quick hug, Misao ran out the door, not hearing Tae muttered comment, "Not as big as the surprise her has for you!" She smiled.

Aoshi was running late and he hated that, but there was honestly nothing he could do about New York City traffic. "Of all the nights to be late I had to be late tonight." Aoshi groaned.

Flipping through his phone, he began scrolling through pictures of him and Misao. _Hard to believe it's been a year!_ He thought with a smile. A year ago, he had been a work-obsessed introvert who's idea of fun was long hours of training. A year later, his life had meaning and purpose and that was all because of Misao. Just thinking of her made him smile.

Their past year together had been an intense one filled with fun, love and passion. He loved every part of her and she was never far from his thoughts. She had fit his life perfectly. The first morning waking up with her in his arms, he had just stared at her, knowing that she was the one he was waiting for. Since then they were inseparable and their relationship quickly progressed. His friend Tae had loved Misao as he said she would and offered Misao a job on the spot, making it so she would never have to strip again. Although her former boss did try to lure her back. _Enishi._ The very thought of the man had made him full of rage. He had tried to press charges against Aoshi after their confrontation the night he met Misao and also tried to sue Misao for breaking her contract, but once Aoshi and Kenshin had mentioned to him their occupation and that they would be filing an injunction against the club for worker abuse, Enishi had shut down his club and disappeared, never to bother Misao or Karou ever again.

 _Ring. Ring_. Aoshi's thoughts interrupted by an incoming call on his cell. Smirking at the name on the caller id, Aoshi answered.

"Yes, Himura."

"Hey Aoshi, I am just calling to wish you luck tonight," his red haired friend said over his phone.

"Thanks. I don't think she'll refuse but I'm still nervous you know? Never did this before."

Kenshin chuckled. "Well you better not back out of this. I never keep anything from Karou and this past month has been the toughest trying to keep your secret."

Aoshi rolled his eyes. Getting to know Karou as well as Misao this past year, Aoshi found out just how close the two girls were. They still call each other at night still to say good night to each other, even though Karou was now living with Kenshin and Misao now lived with Aoshi. So it was a no brainer after telling Kenshin what his surprise for Misao was that he swear to not tell Karou about it, lest she slip and tell Misao.

"I'm not backing out. I'm excited. She's the one." Aoshi paused. "Think you'll follow suit soon with Karou?"

Kenshin laughed nervously. "Shhh, she's in the next room getting dressed man! But yes, I've started researching rings, but nothing concrete. Just remember I kept your secret when I do. But listen, I gotta go. Tonight's Karou's big opening, so I have to finish getting ready."

After saying their good byes and wishing Karou luck, Aoshi hung up.

He sent a text to Misao telling her he would be there in 10 minutes. He felt for her gift in his pocket and smiled. Tonight would be a night she wouldn't forget.

Misao was glad Aoshi was a little late, because she was so behind. She was just finishing up her make up when she heard his key in the lock. "Misao?" she heard him call out. She smiled as her heart started to flutter. "Be right there!" She was nervous, she had spent all night getting her anniversary surprise ready and she hoped he would like it.

Checking herself over in the mirror she made her way from their spacious gorgeous bedroom to their living room. She had been living with Aoshi for five months and she still couldn't get over that this was her home. A beautiful condo in Manhattan, complete with a doorman and housekeeping and a view of the city that was too die for. The best part though was waking up to Aoshi every morning and coming home to him at night.

Walking into the living, he had his back to her. "Ahem," she said to get his attention as she struck a sexy pose in the doorway. Aoshi's jaw dropped.

Aoshi couldn't believe the vison before him. "Wow!"

Misao giggled and started to move but he stopped her and instead pulled out his phone a started taking pictures. She was stunning. Her hair was down and pooled down her back. She wore light make up, but really focused on her eyes with a smokey blue eye shadow. She was in a leopard print mini dress that left very little to the imagination and hugged every curve and she wore very high and very sexy black stilettos that must of given her a good 3 inches. Aoshi was so hard, it hurt, but he had to fight to urge to take her right then and now, because he had more pressing issues tonight.

Misao giggled. "Stop with the pictures already. I'm not a model."

"Tonight you're more gorgeous than any model," said Aoshi in a voice laced with lust as her bent down to greet her with a passionate kiss. The effects of her dress on him was not lost on her as she felt his enlarged cock against her. She shuttered.

"Happy Anniversary my love," he said taking her hand.

"Happy Anniversary Aoshi-sama. What are we doing tonight, because I got a big surprise for you when we get back tonight."

Aoshi shuttered and smirked at the dirty thoughts in his head. "I have a great big surprise for you too, so lets get going."

Grabbing her purse, Aoshi placed a hand on the small of her back and lead her to the elevator. Misao wrapped her arms around his waist, but noticed that Aoshi had pressed the arrow to go up, not down. She looked at him with confusion, "The roof?"

Aoshi didn't say anything, but then covered her eyes with his hand and guided her out of the elevator. Misao felt a warm gentle wind hit her face and felt Aoshi stand behind her with a hand wrapped around her waist. "Ok, Misao-mine," he removed his hand from her eyes. "I love you! Happy Anniversary."

Misao gasped at what she saw. A beautiful table for two was set and lit candles surrounded them. Rose petals led the way to two large bouquets and a small ipod was plugged into a speaker playing romantic string music. Tears weld up in her eyes as she walked over to the table where a little card was placed at her setting.

Misao picked it up and opened it and read it.

 _Misao-mine:_

 _You are the love of my life! You have made my life worth living again._

 _There will be never anyone for but you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life._

 _Please turn around love._

 _Love Aoshi_

Misao turned around and gasped. Aoshi was on one knee holding a little velvet box.

"Misao," Aoshi whispered as he saw tears begin to fall down her face. "You are everything to me. I love you. Will you marry me?"

Aoshi opened the box to present a platinum square cut chocolate diamond ring surrounded by light blue sapphire emeralds. Misao responded by tackling Aoshi with a deeply passionate and power kiss that knocked him flat on his back. Aoshi instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist and nudged her mouth open to insert his tongue deepening the kiss. When they came up for arm, Aoshi was seeing stars. _This woman has no idea what she does to me._

Aoshi chuckled, " can I assume that is a yes?"

"Oh, Aoshi-sama, yes, yes, yes!"

Misao sat back on her knees as Aoshi rose to his placing the ring on her fingers.

"I love you!"

She smiled back at him, "I love you too!" Nothing sounded more beautiful to him that that.

An hour later, after champagne, dancing and making love on the roof, Misao kissed her new fiancé lighty and lead him back to the elevator. "Now it's my turn to surprise you my love!" Misao smirked as Aoshi raised his eyebrow.

Getting back to their apartment, Misao paused and tied a blindfold around Aoshi's eyes. "Hold tight, Aoshi-sama, I'll be right back." With that Misao pecked him on lips and went into the bedroom.

About five minutes later, Misao told Aoshi to remove his blindfold and watched with glee as his jaw dropped again.

Gone was the tight dress from before, in its place was now a black corset, thigh highs and stilettos. They were in the dojo Aoshi had made in their apartment to work out together. Behind Misao was a stripper pole and the iPod and speakers from the roof. Misao had a very sexy, mischievous look on her face, which made Aoshi hard again. "Misao! What is all this?"

Misao chuckled and sauntered over sexily to sit on Aoshi's lap. "Well, one year ago today, a very sexy lawyer met me at a strip club, but alas he never got to see me dance or get a lap dance. So," Misao jumped up and hit the iPod. "You Shook me all night long," came blaring out of the speakers and Misao handing Aoshi a wad of singles. "I'm pretty sure you deserve a dance, Aoshi-sama."

With that Misao began to twist and turn on the pole, while Aoshi sat there in sheer bliss whistling at his fiancé and throwing singles at her. When it came time for the lap dance, Misao changed the music to Motley Crue's "Girls Girls Girls" and started rubbing and gyrating on Aoshi's lap; teasing him by kissing his neck.

Aoshi was going mad. He was so hard that if he didn't touch her soon he would explode. When Misao started rubbing her ass on his cock, Aoshi broke and grabbed Misao around the waist. Grabbing a practice mat from the side, Aoshi quickly put Misao down and began relieving her of her garments. When he was finally able to free her, he attacked her breast hungrily, licking, sucking and nipping her nipples with need. Misao let out a moan and racked her finger nails down his back. Aoshi peeled himself away from her and removed his clothing. Aoshi laid on the mat pulling Misao on top of him. After some kissing and heavy petting, Aoshi positioned Misao above him and thrusted up, filling her. Misao began rocking with need and arousal while Aoshi rubbed her clit. When Misao let out a moan, Aoshi sat up and began thrusting into her faster and harder. He felt her tighten around him as his testicles tightened. "Misao," he moaned. "Come with me beautiful." That was all the encouragement Misao needed as she screamed out "Aoshi-sama" and slammed into him as he spilled into her with one final thrust.

They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, until Aoshi wrapped his arm protectively around Misao and carried her to their bed. Placing a kiss atop her head, they whispered their "I love you's" as sleep took them quickly.

The next morning Misao was already up, when Aoshi awoken, greeting him with a smile.

"Good Morning Aoshi-sama"

Aoshi smirked and kissed her hard on the mouth, "Good Morning my beautiful fiancé!"

Misao smiled wider. _Fiancé,_ she really liked the sound of that.

"Last night was a dream love," he said pulling her closer to him. "I think you should put on a show for me more often."

Misao chuckled, "I thought you weren't a strip club kind of guy?"

Aoshi kissed her forehead, "Well, I would be a frequent customer, if I got to come home every night to me beautiful wife –to-be putting on a show for me and only me."

Misao smiled. They laid there for a few moments, before Misao spoke up. "Aoshi-sama, there was another gift I had for you, but we never made it past the first one, can I give it to you now?"

Aoshi nodded and released Misao from his grab as she handed him a small box. Openning it, Misao saw Aoshi's eyes get wide as he pulled out the two items. A positive pregnancy test and a sonogram picture.

"How long have you know?" he asked with a happy smirk on his face.

"About 2 weeks. I would have told you sooner, but I wanted to surprise you for our anniversary." Misao bit her lip, not sure of what his reaction would be. _They had just gotten engaged. They just celebrated a year together, would he be happy?_

Lost in her thoughts, Misao was suddenly drawn back to reality with Aoshi suddenly pouncing on her kissing her like mad. When they came up for air, Aoshi leaned his forehead against her own. "Thank you Misao!" Misao's face lit up as he continued. "Thank you so much. This is by far the greatest gift you could give me. You are my heart and my life and now you are the mother of my child. I love you Misao-mine."

"I love you too Aoshi-sama. Everything I am is yours. My heart, my mind, my body." And with that Misao sealed their future with a kiss that made her tremble. No matter what life threw at them, her and Aoshi would always be together and always with love!


End file.
